


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°6 : Godric's Hollow

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Harry se rend sur la tombe de ses parents.<br/>Se passe durant le tome 7, « Les Reliques de la Mort ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°6 : Godric's Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Et encore une autre case du calendrier de l'Avent ouverte, avec aujourd'hui un drabble sur les émotions que Harry a ressenties lorsqu'il est allé se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents.  
> Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais c'est le principe d'un drabble, ça ne doit normalement pas comporter plus de cent mots.

**Dimanche 6 décembre 2015**

 

Harry se tenait là, debout, immobile, devant la tombe de ses parents. James et Lily Potter. Morts en héros, face à Lord Voldemort, pour tenter de sauver la vie de leur fils unique. Et ils ont réussi. Harry était devenu la seule personne au monde à avoir survécu à l'Avada Kedavra.

En contemplant la pierre tombale, il ressentit une sensation de vide au creux de l'estomac, comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui. Il aurait tellement aimé connaître ses parents, mais Voldemort ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, dans sa quête du pouvoir absolu et de l'immortalité.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 100 (like a boss, yeah!)


End file.
